


Twilight

by lainfiquette



Series: Foreigner of Twilight [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Addiction, Death, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Inquisitor from Earth, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Rape, Sex eventually, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Woman from present day Earth, elf inquisitor - Freeform, so many curse words, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainfiquette/pseuds/lainfiquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious elven woman falls out of the fade after the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes dressed in only a shift with an eerie green Sigil on her left hand. Who is she and how did she contribute to the destruction of the Temple and the deaths of hundreds of people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious elven girl falls out of the fade a free days after the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes in a white shift and emerald green Sigil in the middle of her left Palm. No one knows who she is or what she did to cause the explosion that caused the destruction of the Temple, the loss of hundreds of lives, and the giant pulsing emerald hole in the sky that continues to spit demons to the ground, but they intend to find out any way they can.

Green light swirled from the left hand of an elven girl who lay passed out in the rubble that had only hours ago been the Temple of Andraste. Her long flame colored hair was matted and tangled with a green sludge, mud, and blood. The thin shift that covered her frail frame was drenched and beginning to freeze, torn, tattered, and stained. Her bare arms, legs, hands, and feet were covered in abrasions and mud.

Guards surrounded the unmoving body nervously, waiting as a tall tawny colored woman with short raven black, shrewd sable colored eyes, wearing a battered chest plated and leather pants, walked up from the entrance of the rubble towards them. Behind the woman walked a tall, lithe elven man with a bald head, and cornflower colored eyes glowed slightly in the dim emerald light, who was dressed in shabby well worn robes of an indeterminate age. The guards parted as the woman and the elven man reached them, backing further away from the frail figure on the ground. The woman stood looking down at the elven girl, her eyes narrowing, her arms folded as she watched the elven man kneel down to exam in the girl. The elven man studied the girl lifting her left hand to observe the glowing green Sigil in the middle of her palm. He called a spell forth, prodding the Sigil which seemed to swallow the spell that was aim d to study it.

"Interesting, I had not expected it to do that." He placed his fingers in the middle of her palm but only felt soft skin that felt new and unblemished by any type of living.

"Well, apostate, what can you tell me? Is she alive? And the mark on her hand?" The tall woman asked harshly, her voice blow in the cold air.

"The mark, as you call it is killing her, especially every time that decides to flare further open." The elven man pointed towards the gaping emerald hole that swirled above the rubble of the Temple, flaring with emerald flashes of light that were mirrored by the Sigil in the girl's hand. "Also, I'm very sure that if we do not get her inside and warmed up she may well die from the cold before the mark can kill her." He commented as he moved the hair from her face to reveal porcelain skin and lips so blue they appeared purple. He shrugged off his outer robe and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

The woman turned and motioned for one of the guards to pick up the girl, which he did with much hard staring from the woman. "Apostate, you will find some way to keep her alive and to wake her up. We will know what has happened here and how she caused this to happen." The elven man simply nodded to her until she turned, then his face turned into an angry snarl. This was in no way how he hadplanned for things to go.

 

*************************************************************************

Acacia hurt everywhere and was the coldest she had been in years. Her left arm and hand continued to feel like it was both smashed to pieces and on fire, flaring ever few minutes with pain worse than anything she could describe. Her head felt heavy, fogged, and itchy inside as if she had a bad case of depression and a migraine in one. Her eyes didn't want to open, they felt bruised and itchy, and she knew once opened them she would be stuck with the reality of where she was, buried alive with her arm crushed. Her throat felt like it was on fire from the lack of fluids, and she couldn't help wondering how long she had been here. She was just grateful the air was relatively clean. 

She let out a cry as the pain in her arm flared even worse and sobbed as her blue gray eyes took in the green light that shown from the sigil in the middle of her left palm. At the light that reflected against her face from her palm, her eyes when need in pain with the increasing headache that seem to thrum through her veins to her head, the rush of blood pounding in her ears relentlessly. She opened her eyes to bare slits as she studied her surrounding area which was anything but what she had thought it was.

Flame torches highlighted stone room in dim twilight, illuminating the guards standing around her with swords out, their armor catching the light from the torch. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed multiple cells with bars and pallets on the floor, not a comforting thought on where she was or how she had ended up here. She looked down at her hands, lifting the left one, to study the green sigil that continued to spark and spit green light at her, confused as to what it was and why her hands were locked in iron shackles. She took a sharp breath in filled with pain as the sigil flared angrily up at her, gasping as pain pounded like a hammer into her head, as if there was an ice pick jumping from her hand into her eyes. 

The door in front of her slammed open as she tried to control her breathing, tried to slow the hammering of her pulse and attempt to breath through the pain that now assaulted her. In front of her stomped a tall woman with short black hair, angry sable colored eyes, and a presence that made her want to curl in a ball and beg forgiveness for whatever she had down. Behind the tall woman, another woman walked in shadow, a hood hiding her face from view. She stood in the shadows while the other woman rushed towards her and circled her with shrewd eyes. 

The woman circling her bent down by her right ear, her voice coming out in little more than a growl. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." The woman stood straight up and began to pace around her again, her armored boots echoing off the stone floor. Acacia looked at the woman in confusion, her flame colored eyebrows pinching together as she tried to pull her last memory to her and why someone would want to kill her.  "The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." The woman's voice held accusation as Acacia attempted to put her thoughts in order.

 _Conclave? I have no idea of what you are talking about. I have no idea what is going on or where I am._ Acacia thought to herself as she turned the words over in her head. She remembered the burning apartment as she threw children and pets out the window towards the firemen's tarp. She remembered smoke that swirled around her making it hard to breath. She remembered part of the ceiling landing on her, trapping her legs and her left arm, screaming against the pain until she couldn't anymore due to the smoke. She remembered thinking, _this is it, this is where I die, wishing I had told my family how much I loved them_.

"Explain _ **THIS!**_ The tall woman reached down and grabbed her shackled wrists, lifting up her left hand that continued to spark and spit in the twilight of the prison they were in.

"I can't." Acacia stated through gritted teeth, her voice harsh against her own ears and unfamiliar. The woman dropped the shackled wrists back in her lap with disgust.

"What do you mean you _**CAN'T**_?" The woman started pacing around Acacia again, the other woman who had been in shadow step forward to study Acacia more closely. As she felt the woman's eyes on her, Acacia shivered, though the woman stomping around her was indeed dangerous, the one who was silent gave her the chills.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." _Hell, I don't even know where this is or why I am here. You really expect me to know how the hell that got on my hand, whatever the fuck it is?_ Acacia grit out as her left hand sputtered angrily at her.

"You're **LYING**!" The armored woman lifted her up by the front of her shirt, Acacia gasped as blood flowed into her numb legs and feet. The hooded woman that stood in the shadows, stepped forward, placing her hand on the armored woman's shoulder.

"We need her Cassandra." The hooded woman studied Acacia as Cassandra released her shirt, dropping her back to the stone floor.

"Do you remember what happened?" The hooded woman asked her softly, her piercing sky colored eyes staring at Acacia, as if attempting to read her thoughts. Acacia wrinkled her brow in thought, attempting to recollect her memories, but all she could find was a big black spot. She sometimes had this issue, but she could usually reason out how she got where and what had happened. This time, it did  not seem to be the case.  The only thing that came to her mind was running in a world of green light and black and a glowing woman ahead of her on a hilltop she was trying to get up. There were also things chasing her, but she couldn't quite recall what those things were.

"This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but I remember running in a green haze. From things, I can't even describe them, they had too many eyes and legs. There was glowing woman at the top of this hill made of rocks or bones or I'm not even sure...." Acacia shook her head in confusion. She shouldn't be here, she should be dead from the burning building she was trapped in. Not discussing some weird dream with people from the medieval period. Maybe it was the asphyxiation from smoke inhalation that was messing with her brain. Maybe this was what happened in death, stuck in a weird imaginary world forever. Except the screaming pain in her left hand seemed to tell her differently, nothing ever hurt like that in a dream.

"A woman?" The hooded woman asked her, pacing around her and then coming to stop in front of her again.

"She reached out to me..." Acacia grimaced, she would like to remember what happened between being burned alive an apartment building to running up a crumbling hill to where she was right now, which appeared to be locked in a dungeon in the medieval period. This shit was weird and she had no way to not think, other than her left hand feeling like she had stuck it in a pain box from Frank Herbert's Dune, that this was a dream. Or nightmare.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take her to the rift." The woman called Cassandra knelt down in front of Acacia, pulling a large key from her belt and unlocking the manacles that surround her wrists. The other woman, Leliana, nodded and left the two behind as exited the dungeon. A entered after the woman had left and handed Cassandra a length of rope. Cassandra tied her wrists together and then helped Acacia to her feet, helping her stand as blood flowed back into them.

"Are you ok to walk now?" Cassandra asked her, to which Acacia nodded. Cassandra took her by an arm, guiding her up the stairs and into what looked like a church. Acacia looked around her, taking in the stained glass windows and a statue of a woman. Upon exiting from the church, that's the only thing that Acacia could think it could be, she shivered in the cold weather, unused to the snow on the ground and the cold brisk air.

"Where are we?" Acacia continued to look around her at the small village covered in snow. Tents were scattered around the village in open area, all the houses were built out of wood, just little one or two room cabins she guessed. The area was surrounded by mountains and evergreen trees.

"You don't remember where you are? Nevermind, this is the village of Haven, it was discovered around ten years ago by the Hero of Ferelden during the Blight, along with the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Acacia shook her head in confusion at Cassandra's answer, having no idea of what she was talking about.

"Is the sky normally an odd green with a gaping swirling hole?" As she spoke, the so called hole in the sky rippled, reflected with by shooting pain rippling up her left arm and along her left side. She fell to the ground with a cry, drawing her hands towards her abdomen as if to stop the pain from happening.

"We call it the Breach, and it occurred at the same time as the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Cassandra explained as she knelt down next to Acacia.

"I've never seen an explosion cause a hole in the sky. And I have no idea on how an explosion would cause that type of hole even if it could. Or how anyone would be alive, because wouldn't they be sucked out into space or die from asphyxiation?" Cassandra looked at her confused, shaking her head as she watched Acacia ponder over the idea of an explosion causing a hole in the sky.

"I am not quite sure what you are talking about, but this explosion did cause that hole. It is a hole that has cause a tear in the Veil, basically an access to Thedas for demons and spirits." Acacia shook her head, not understanding what Cassandra was talking about.

"I have no idea what the Veil, but you basically have a hole in the sky to hell? And I supposedly caused this explosion that caused this to happen?" Acacia asked as she tried to wrap her head around the idea of the hole in the sky was basically a portal to another realm.

"Not on purpose. The Breach is growing and with it the mark on your hand, which is killing you. Our hope is that the mark on your hand can close it." Acacia looked at the Breach in the sky and swallowed.

"And if it can't?" Acacia asked, already knowing the answer.

Cassandra sighed as she helped her from the ground. "Then we are doomed and may the Maker have mercy on our souls. Will you try?"

Acacia nodded, her eyes still on the Breach in the sky. "I will try, lets hope it will work." Cassandra nodded and they began to walk towards another gate. Acacia felt uncomfortable as she heard the crowd around her as they neared the large gate.

"They have already decided your guilt. They needed it, as they morn for the death of the Divine and the hundreds of people who died in the explosion." Acacia shivered, this time not in cold as they passed the crowd. She was glad Cassandra was walking with her, even if she believed she was capable of creating a gigantic hole in the sky. Once through the large gate out of the area surrounding the small village, on a bridge with multitudes of what appeared to be soldiers and possibly some type of church members were running around. The soldiers were moving dead bodies and weaponry while the church members were dealing with said bodies by praying over them or were helping those who had been injured. Cassandra and herself were for the most part ignored by the people on the bridge. Cassandra turned towards her with a small knife, lifting Acacia's hands to cut the rope that circled her wrists and kept her bound. "There will be a trial, I can promise no more."

Acacia looked down at her wrists, as she massaged them gently, wincing slightly at the bruises that had formed from wearing iron shackles. She looked at Cassandra for a moment as Cassandra gestured for her to move ahead of her. "Where are you taking me?"

Cassandra began to walk besides her as she began to walk. "To the nearest Rift, we must see if you are able to close it. It is much smaller than the one above us, but no less dangerous. If you can close it, that means it may be possible for you to close the bigger one." Acacia nodded, not bothering to ask what might happen if she couldn't even close a much smaller portal to demon land. The two of them continued to walk in silence through the gate as Acacia looked up at the sky, now more curious on how she could have survived an explosion of such a massive scale as to leave a hole in the sky.

"How did I survive?" She asked as they continued to walk forward, passing through another gate, this time leading out on to solid ground rather than another bridge.

"They say you fell out of a rift and fell unconscious. They say there was a woman behind you." Acacia frowned and looked at the gigantic swirling hole above her again. As if the hole had taken offense to her confused gaze, it flared again, green flashes shooting out and towards the distance. Acacia screamed out in pain again and fell heavily on the ground, her  vision spotting black. She forced air through her nose, focusing on the cold of the snow on her legs and the concerned eyes of the woman who knelt before her, her arm on her shoulder, waiting for Acacia to give her any type of acknowledge her. Acacia nodded slowly as her vision cleared, letting Cassandra help her stand.

"You think I can somehow affect the giant demon spitting hole in the sky again how?" Acacia asked as they headed towards another gate. Shaking her head, wondering how the hell she had ended up in the middle of whatever the fuck this was. She knew she had a record for bad luck but this was beyond that. Some higher power obviously had it out for her. Maybe it was the fact that she had deigned to decide that she was not important enough on the scale of things for a higher power to give a crap about her. Figures whatever brought her here definitely was either out to prove her wrong or fuck her death up even. She sighed as they continued through the gate. As they walked into another bridge when a green light impacted into bridge right in front of them, killing multiple guards that had been in front of them as it caused the bridge to crumble under them.

Acacia held back a yell as she felt the ground under her feet disappear. She was not generally good at anything that dealt with heights, much less sudden adrenaline rushes. The whole fight, flight, or freeze thing. She landed hard on her rear end on ice, her eyes growing as a tall sinewy figure rose from a puddle of smoking emerald green on the ice of the pond before her and Cassandra. Cassandra jumped up, sword and shield in hand rushing towards the thing. "Stay behind me!"

Acacia rose to her feet, swearing as she noticed another puddle of emerald begin to mirror the shape of the thing Cassandra was currently fighting. "Oh, hell no!" Acacia looked around her at the broken bits of wagon, her eyes landing on what appeared to be a wood staff. She dove for it, swearing as her knees hit the cold ice, betting she was going to be covered in bruises if she lived through this. She he grabbed the staff and rolled out of the way as claws landed in the ice where her legs had been. She stood unsteadily, lifting the staff in across her body in order to deflect the things swinging limbs at least until Cassandra got done with ugly number 1. Acacia moved uneasily around the creature, dodging and ducking where she could, the end of the staff was glowing oddly, but she ignored it, she was more concerned with staying alive than studying weird glowing staves.  Suddenly Cassandra was on it, her sword slicing through it from the rear.

"Drop your weapon!" Cassandra roared at her as she stepped over the melting corpse, her sword pointed at Acacia's face. Acacia dropped the staff, watching as the curious glowing stopped at the tip of the staff.

"Sure thing lady, you're the boss." Acacia said as she stepped back slightly, her hands held up. Cassandra shook her head, sheathed her sword, and then bent over, picked up the staff and held it out to Acacia. Acacia looked at it wearily before reaching out and taking it in her hand.

"I can not protect you, I should remember you came willingly. I do have a question though, why did you not use magic when that demon attacked you?" Acacia stared at Cassandra, her mouth failing open.

"Lady, I haven't the foggiest of ideas of what the ever loving fuck you're talking about. Why would I use magic? Are you trying to play a joke on me?" Cassandra stared at Acacia and she stared back at Cassandra.

"Do you mean to tell me you did not know you have magic? That you are currently a totally untrained Mage?" Cassandra stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course I am. We don't have magic and demons where I come from. That's all fantasy and religious mumbo jumbo." The two women continued to stare at each other until Cassandra looked down and undid a bag from her waist. 

"Here, I believe you will need these healing potions much more than I will. Just try not to get killed before we can at least try to get you to close the breach." Acacia grumbled but took the bag, slinging it over her left should to hang down her right side.

"Don't worry I'm usually pretty good about staying alive. Not much else, but the alive part I'm afraid." Acacia whispered as she followed Cassandra up the path. She was cold and irritated as they ran into another group,of demons that Cassandra quickly routed and killed. They trudged further forward and watched as another angry emerald flame impaired the ground.

Oh that's just great, now the sky is vomiting demons at us." Acacia cursed as she stepped back from Cassandra doing her best to find something to put her back against. She saw the rocky out cropping to her right and ran for it, turning her back to it, as two demons charged towards her. She brought the staff up to defend herself, the top of it glowing again. As one of the demons drew back to slice at her she swung the top of the staff towards it, the top impacting with the demon's flesh freezing it in ice. The other demon slashed towards her and she ducked and pushed the bottom of the staff towards that demon, impacting flesh with the blunt end before pivoting and slinging the top of the staff into the demon's body, freezing the second demon. Acacia breathed out winded, she felt like she had just run five miles as fast as she could not just randomly swung a staff around. She took deep breaths of air, inhaling and exhaling slowly forcing her breathing back into some type of normal rather than a shallow quick breaths. It was always a strain to fight the desire of her body to take fast shallow breaths, but she had learned long ago that slowing down her breathing let her recover faster. Cassandra came running up as she lowered the end of the staff to the ground. 

"It seems you handled yourself quite well for not having any training. Though I have a feeling you are probably feeling the effects of drained mana. Especially as you froze the two of these demons solid." Cassandra chuckled and then gestured for Acacia to follow her.

""Is that why I feel like I just ran 5 miles up hill in the snow?" Cassandra looked at her confused at her sentence. "Oh wait, it's probably kilometers here. Um, 8 kilometers, that's what it feels like I ran." Cassandra chuckled and nodded. 

"Come, I hear fighting further ahead." Cassandra gestured again for Acacia to follow, who did, wondering who exactly was fighting and how could just one badass lady with a sword and her could actually assist them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be attempting to update this on a regular basis, hopefully weekly. I also will be starting over on the Misfortunate and catching up on my other fanfic which I have not worked on in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Acacia is using the Mage staff like a bo staff. Expect her to continue to do so with some minor variations that I could see her adding in from her vast reading and willingness to attempt to do stuff she's read about.
> 
> So, I'm going to work on keeping this up to date and will be starting to work again on my other two fanfiction a again if you are reading them. I may have to do a rewrite on The Misfortunate, and start from scratch though, I'm still undecided. Hopefully, I will be updating at least once a week an all of them but it depends my work schedule and depression issues.


End file.
